


They Don't Need Words

by HarricIsLife



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Related, Hugs, Kevin/Rami, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: After Kevin wins the Universal Title, Sami waits for him behind the curtain.





	They Don't Need Words

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I've tagged this with RPF and Rami/Kevin, I'm not using Sami's real name, i.e, Rami, because sure this may not be kayfabe compliant and all, but I'm still viewing them as characters, so its Sami, just Sami. :)

Sami was waiting behind the curtain, just like he had when Kevin had come to NXT for the first time, peeking through the curtain to witness his debut.

They’d hugged that night, he remembers, after Sami had become champion, just like they had numerous times over the years, the hugs were as eternal as the fights were in front of a crowd. They’d hugged in public, sure, and those always screamed of intimacy, but somehow it always felt private to them, their own little bubble, besides Kevin had a thing for hugs.

Now, Kevin was champion, and Sami could hardly contain the joy he felt, waiting. He’d waited for Kevin for over fifteen years, just as much as Kevin had waited for him. In dingy motels and crappy arenas, on a university campus and in luxurious hotels, waiting, it was another thing they did; it was another thing that was eternal with them, and Sami never got tired of it.

Before he could muse further, Kevin came in through the curtain, all his emotions on display, for all to see, and Sami smiled. Kevin smiled back, and Sami pulled him into a hug, a tight embrace as usual. They’d hugged in public, sure, but the hugs they shared in private were always special, they also screamed of intimacy, but more than that, they spoke of comfort, besides Sami too had a thing for hugs.

They’d dreamed of moments like these together, they’d dreamt of them apart, and they were both fortunate enough to get them, achieve them, on numerous different occasions. The hugs were just congratulations. The you did its, and the you deserve its. The thank yous, and the love yous.

They shared them. They said all that. Without words, the hugs spoke, didn’t really matter who saw them.

It was just the kisses that were reserved for privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this actually happened on that fateful day. :)
> 
>  
> 
> **This actually happened people, there is a video of Kevin and Rami hugging after, on YouTube as proof. And apparently it's a clip from that KO documentary, I so am gonna watch it one day. :D**
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKaYZOSwE4s
> 
> **The YT clip:**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn backstage after KO won the Universal Title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-256SqCWBOc)  
>  **


End file.
